RID2: Vector Prime Part 1
by Master Fwiffo
Summary: RID2 Episode 14: Ultra Magnus uses an inocent femme to implement a new plot to get the Matrix...


  
**Episode 14  
Vector Prime: Part 1  
  
** Terrorwings distinct cry echoed in Sentinels ear as the monster tore into the gestalt, claws trying desperately to tear the robots innards out. Sentinel cried out, but managed to bring her arm around Terrorwings neck. Terrorwing writhed angrily as Sentinel wrestled it to the ground. The saurian beat its wings furiously trying to dislodge its captor, but to no avail.  
Less then 10 meters away, Railracer was grappling with another monster. Deathspire brought his fist into Railracers gut, again and again, each time tearing farther in to his circuitry. Railracer stumbled backwards as Deathspire advanced. But the Train Combiner was far from finished. With a cry, he brought his fist into Deathspire face, then pulled his leg under and tripped him. Deathspire hit the ground with a deafening thud.  
Cryotek growled as Optimus Prime charged him again. Cryotek answered with a freezing blast of liquid nitro from his dragons-head arm. Prime held up his arm in defense, and cried out as his joints suddenly fused together in the extreme cold. Cryotek laughed, and fired a blast of blue energy to complement the nitro, and Prime was forced backwards.  
WE GOT IT! Skyfire whooped as he and Windsheer suddenly blew they're way out of the power plants wall. Terrorwing roared and shoved Sentinel off of him. He transformed into his space shuttle mode, and started off towards the jets.   
Oh no you don't! Prowl cried as he and his two brothers appeared behind the jets. They were halted by a sudden mist of corrosive gas.  
Go for it! Defile called.   
No Cryotek! Optimus punched Cryotek as he was distracted by his men. Not this time!  
Too late Prime! Cryotek answered, kicking Prime in the ankle joint. We've won this round!  
Optimus looked up, and saw Cryoteks prediction come true as Skyfire and Windsheer, carrying three energon cubes each, boarded Terrorwing and the shuttle flew off.  
Cryotek laughed mockingly and leapt into the sky, followed quickly by the Seekers.  
SLAG IT! Prime roared, slamming his fist into the ground.   
Sentinel and Railracer separated into their component parts. Its all right Optimus. Elita said softly, stepping foreword. Its just one battle in the war...  
Actually, its not. Railspike sighed. This is the third successful raid Cryoteks pulled since Terrorwing showed up. The birds just too powerful.  
If only we could have Omega Prime... Side Burn trailed off.  
You're not getting him. Everyone turned to find Ultra Magnus standing there with his arms crossed.  
Elita growled.  
Magnus snorted. Nothings going to change Prime. You want Omega Prime, I want the Matrix. I'm sure we could trade.  
You know I can't do that Magnus. Optimus said coldly.  
Your loss. Magnus shrugged and took to the air. Cya losers!  
Prime sighed. What am I gonna do about him...  
Don't worry about t Prime. X-Brawn answered. We'll think of something.  
The Autobots transformed and headed for home. Only one lagged behind, keeping her sensors on Ultra Magnus's retreating form.  
  
I can't let Magnus continue to act as an independent! Optimus said angrily to no one in a particular. Without Omega Prime-  
Calm down Optimus, please! Elita said, gently placing her hand on Primes shoulder. Don't let him get to you. We can still win without Omega Prime-  
I know that! Optimus answered harshly. Its not so much the loss of Omega as the loss of my Brother...  
Don't talk as if he were dead. Elita said sternly. He'll come around.  
She was answered with a heavy sigh. I used to think that too. Now I'm not so sure.  
Why is that?  
He's become too violent, too obsessed with the Matrix for his ow good. I'm not sure what is happening, but I don't like it.  
Elita stared at rime. You're not saying...  
Yes Elita. I'm afraid he's become corrupted.  
But that's impossible. Ridiculous.  
It happened to Obsidian.  
But he's a lone case-  
I don't think he's alone anymore.  
Optimus, please...  
Elita, I'd like to be alone for awhile.  
It was a simple request but too Elita it seemed like a devastating blow.  
Yes Optimus. Elita bowed her head, and started out of the room. Then she paused, and turned around. I still love you. She said quietly.  
Optimus nodded. I know. Now please...  
Elita left, leaving Optimus alone with a sinking feeling of despair.  
  
A massive truck ripped along the road, ignoring other drivers yelling in his direction for being careless. But the truck was too distracted by its own thoughts to notice.  
What's wrong with me... Ultra Magnus growled to himself. I know the Matrix should belong to me, but why am I feeling so guilty about all this? Its mine. MINE!  
Several people stopped and gaped at the outburst. Magnus ignored the humans as he drove on.  
Obviously being nice to Prime isn't working. So this is the only logical step. right? Right? Magnus snapped himself back to attention. You're losing it Magnus. He muttered. You don't need to ask yourself for permission. I'm being a fool. I should just go and rip the matrix right out of Primes blue chest plate.  
Magnus smiled to himself at the thought of that image.   
Magnus paused for a second as a sudden voice startled him out of his reverie. What the-  
Please Magnus, slow down! Magnus cast his sensors backwards and noticed a small white ambulance following him.  
What do you want? Magnus asked, sounding annoyed.  
I just want to talk! Aidia puffed, slowly coming up behind him.   
Well, talk. Magnus said gruffly.  
Can we go somewhere private?  
Magnus said suspiciously.   
I just want to talk. Aidia repeated.  
Magnus turned abruptly of the road. Aidia followed, somewhat hesitantly. They continued off road for almost a mile before Magnus finally stopped, and transformed.  
I'm here, now talk. Magnus ordered. I don't have all day to fool around.  
Why? What will you do if you're not helping the Autobots? Aidia asked, also transforming.  
Magnus was taken aback. Well I-  
What more do you have to do? Aidia continued. What more CAN you do?  
I'll find something. Magnus growled. Will you get to the point already?  
Aidia paused.   
Magnus asked impatiently.  
I... I think you should come back. To the Autobots.  
Magnus groaned. Oh will you people lay off? I'm not going back unless I get the matrix!  
Please Magnus, listen to me! Aidia pleaded. Optimus is very upset that you left. He spends all of his time alone in his quarters. He won't even talk to Elita!  
And I should care why?  
Magnus, he's your brother!  
Right now I could care less about what he is. As far as Im concerned, he's my rival right now.  
But Magnus! Don't you care about him at all?  
Not really.  
Do you care about anyone?  
See previous answer.  
No one? Aidia asked softly.  
Magnus crossed his arms. Are you done?  
Aidia sighed dejectedly. No one at all?  
What the slag is with this girl? Magnus thought quietly to himself. Its like she wants me to....  
Or maybe she...  
A crush.   
She has a crush on me. Magnus smiled. I can use this to my advantage. A contact in HQ wouldn't be bad...   
Well, not right now anyway. Magnus said coolly.  
Aidia looked up at him. Aha! You do care about someone, don't you!  
  
Aidia came close to him. Have you ever had anyone care about you?  
Well, I suppose-  
Have you ever been in love, Magnus?  
My, but you ask a lot of questions. Magnus smiled. Aidia started, shaken out of her fantasy which she was trying desperately to live. Oh, I'm... I'm sorry  
No need to apologize. Magnus said, not unkindly. Now just string her along.... He smiled. This is too easy.  
What about you? Magnus asked. Have you ever been in love?  
Aidia looked away, guilt more then apparent on her face.   
Come on, tell the truth Magnus urged softly.  
Well... I.... Kinda, I don't... Aidia stuttered. Magnus just smiled.  
So, is that all you wanted to talk to me about? Magnus asked carefully.  
No! I mean, yes, I'll uhh...  
Magnus's smile grew. Its all right. He said smoothly. Just tell me what you wanted to.  
I, uhh... I've got to go. Aidia pulled back, and transformed, driving away in a hurry.  
Magnus's smile remained plastered on his face. She'll be back. His smile grew ever so slightly. And I'll know what to do. I bet I can get her to do anything I want... Steal the Matrix maybe... He chuckled. Ahh, love.  
  
Hey Aidia, where have you been? Red Alert scolded her roommate. Aidia shifted her eyes. Nowhere. Out and about.  
Red Alert looked amused.   
Aidia protested.  
Right, whatever. Red Alert winked at Aidia and left the room.  
Aidia sighed and collapsed on her bunk. Was it really that obvious? Now she only hoped they didn't figure out who she was in love with.   
  
When a spark becomes corrupted, it makes a slow turn from Autobot to Predicon. There are only three known ways for this to occur. The first is for the spark to be infected with a virus, such as the dreaded hate plague. When this occurs, the spark immediately turns dark, sending the recipient into random bursts of violence and anger. This can be reversed by curing the viral infection. The second way for a spark to be corrupted is for a more powerful, Predicon spark to completely wipe and reinvigorate the spark into a more Predicon form. Few Predicons have to power to this, and most that do are only able to do it while the spark is in stasis lock. The final method of spark corruption is very rare, and has only been reported twice in Autobot history. The first was with the Autobot Axer, who disappeared into a black hole in 1564 CDH, after pursuing his brother Sideways across the galaxy. The second instance, more recently, was the Autobot Obsidian, who is currently missing. Both subjects remained secluded their entire lives, but also held great power in their circuits. But because these symptoms are the only two evident in both cases, it is impossible to tell whether it was that that caused he corruption. It is unknown just how this final corrupting process works, but Autobot scientists say there is no cure, and are-  
Thank you T- Ai. Optimus halted her speech. I've heard what I need to know.  
Of course Optimus. T-Ai said softly. But, why did you want to look up-  
Please, T-Ai. Stick to your programing. If you need to know, I'll tell you.  
T-Ai looked like she could have cried. I'm sorry Optimus. She said dejectedly, then the little hologram phased out of existence.  
Optimus bowed his head. He feared the worst, and just hope it would never come to pass.  
  
Hey T-Ai! Koji called cheerfully, walking into Autobot HQ. What's up?  
Hello Koji. T-Ai said quietly, refusing to make eye contact.  
What's wrong? Koji asked, suddenly becoming worried. It took a lot to upset T-Ai, and when she was upset, something terrible was happening or already had happened.  
It's Optimus...  
Is he Ok? Koji asked quickly.  
No, no, he's fine. But he... he won't speak to anyone. SOmethings upsetting him, and I can't find out what!  
I know what.   
T-Ai gave a small yelp as Elita-1 appeared behind them. Oh Elita, you scared me! The small hologram gasped.  
Elita sighed. We've all been tense lately. When Optimus is upset, everything falls apart here.  
But what's wrong? Koji asked. Why is he so upset?  
He believe Magnus's spark is corrupted. Elita said softly.  
Koji asked, confused.  
T-Ai looked up. That explains why he wanted me to read that passage to him.  
What passage? Elita asked.  
Something out of the Encyclopedia Cybertronia. A small passage on spark corruption.  
Hold on a sec! Koji protested. What's spark corruption?  
When an Autobots spark becomes like a Predicons. Elita said quietly. But... I refuse to believe that could happen to Magnus.  
Koji nodded. Like a Predicon? Magnus? Sure, the guys standoffish, but he's no Predicon!  
T-Ai smiled faintly. I agree completely. But, I wish I could get Optimus to believe it too...  
Elita sighed. Me too...  
  
Hello Aidia. Magnus grinned as the small ambulance drove up behind him. What brings you out here?  
Just wanted to be away from HQ for awhile. Aidia said softly. Every thing's become so depressing there lately...  
Oh? How so? Magnus asked.  
Optimus refuses to talk to anyone. Aidia sighed. Its even gotten T-Ai depressed.  
That's something. Magnus muttered sarcastically to himself.  
Aidia didn't here him. He's worried about you Magnus. Aidia sighed, looking into Magnus's cold yellow eyes. He thinks you're turning into a monster or something!  
Magnus laughed, a cold hollow laugh. Does he now? That's something!  
Don't take it so lightly! Aidia said angrily. He's really worried about you!  
Is he? Magnus said amusedly.  
Yes... And he's not the only one...  
Magnus looked up.  
I'm worried too...  
Magnus's eyes narrowed. Here it is....  
You are?  
Yes Magnus... I am. I- I find myself always worrying- worrying that-  
That what?  
That you're hurting... in pain. And I- I...  
Why Aidia... Magnus said, feigning surprise. I.. I didn't know...  
Aidia, blinded by her love, didn't notice the falsity in his voice. I I just want to say...  
No words are necessary. Magnus put his arm around her. I know what you mean.  
Aidias optics seemed blurry. Really Magnus?   
Magnus smiled. Of course.  
Aidia threw her arms around him. Magnus gaped. That was not predicted, but he let her hug him. Just need to string her along...  
  
Ok Aidia, no dodging me this time! Red Alert blocked the path into their quarters. Where have you been? You've been disappearing about the same time every day for a week! I want to know where too!  
Aidia grumbled, trying to get past her friend.  
Oh really?' Red Alert asked in amusement. Why do you look so nice today?  
  
That extra polish, why, you've been shining yourself! Ok, I know what's going on!  
You do? Aidia asked guiltily.   
Red Alert smiled with triumph. You're seeing somebody!  
Aidia winced.  
I didn't just hear that! Chromia poked her head out of her quarters next door. Well, tarnish my chrome! Ok, spill the beans!  
Aidia blushed a bright red.   
Is it Skid-Z? Red Alert asked.  
Wedge maybe? Chromia added.  
Maybe its one of the trains! Red Alert probed. I think you have a thing for Midnight! Aidia pulled back, trying to escape her friends teasing.  
I bet its Crosswise! Chromia snapped her fingers. It is, isn't it!  
Aidia pulled back. Come on, leave me alone!  
Red Alert giggled. Someone's embbaaaaarrrrresseeddd!  
Aidia shoved past her friend and slammed the door, causing Chromia and Red Alert to erupt into more giggles.  
I wonder who it really is... Red Alert wondered aloud.   
Chromia smiled. Aidia will come around... I think. But I think its just funner to guess!  
  
Did you bring what i wanted? Magnus asked.  
Yes Magus. Aidia said shyly, handing over a small power pack. Just like you wanted.  
Thank you Aidia! He hugged her. Lets see those Preds get anywhere near me now.  
Aidia smile, while staring at the floor. Magnus noticed her, then decided to push the initiative. He didn't want her to feel to guilty.  
Say, I don't suppose you're doing anything tonight...  
Aidia looked up. You mean...   
Magnus just smiled.  
No... I can't tonight. Elita needs me for a tune up.  
Magnus pretended to be disappointed. That's too bad. What Elita need a tune up for?  
Regular checkup. Aidia said.   
Magnus sighed. Your loss...  
You know what's interesting? Aidia said after a moments pause. Elitas body is very similar to Optimus.  
Magnus suddenly sat bolt upright.   
Except for the basic male/female design, they are similar. I'm beginning to believe Elita was based off Optimus's base body type.  
Magnus looked away. He turned away, arms crossed over his chest. Could it be...  
  
Yes Magnus?  
I need to be alone.  
Aidia leapt to her feet, worrying that she had done something wrong.  
I'm sorry. I'll keep that date though.  
Aidia looked down. I'm sorry.  
Don't be. You've done nothing wrong.  
Yes Magnus... Aidia transformed and drove off, wondering what the slag she had done.  
  
Elita One drove alone along the road, heading back to base. She had just responded to a sudden emergency call. It made her late for her appointment with Aidia, but saving three lives was more than worth a little of Aidias scolding.  
Elita One paused at the sound of her name, and transformed as a blue form alighted from the stars. I'm glad I found you!  
What is it Magnus? Elita asked coldly.  
I've heard Primes really upset with me. Ultra Magnus said quietly. Upset with how I've been acting of late.  
That's an understatement. Elita sighed.  
How bad is it? Magnus asked.  
Really bad. He won't talk to anyone.  
Not even you?  
Not even me. Elita confirmed.  
Magnus hung his head. I had no idea he was that upset with me.  
Well he is.  
I'm sorry. I guess I'd better talk to him.  
Yes, Please do! Magnus, he's really worried about you! Elita stared hard at him.  
Why is he so worried?  
He thinks you've become corrupted.  
Magnus almost laughed. That's impossible. I can assure you of that.  
Elita looked at him. Are you sure?  
On my Autobots honor! Ultra Magnus saluted. Have I upset anyone else?  
Only all the Autobots...  
Including you?  
  
I'm sorry. I'll make up for it. Magnus held out his hand. I promise I will.  
Elita smiled as she took Magnus's hand in a gentle shake. I knew you were still one of us.  
Elita loosened her grip on Magnus's hand, but found he still held tightly to her.  
Hey, what gives-  
She then noticed the evil glare in Magnus's eyes.  
Magnus, let go!  
No thanks Elita.  
What are you doing???  
Finding a way to take back what's mine.  
Magnus, let go! Elita almost screamed as the grip tightened. Please, Magnus!  
  
Suddenly, Elita stared in horror as Magnus's hand inverted, covering her hand in a white shell. In horror she stared as her other hand became caged in Magnus's arm joint. In front of her Magnus separated, his legs fleeing from his body and transforming, locking into her legs and forming massive feet. Then Magnus's top half transformed and closed over her head, sending her screaming into a dark void, with only three words piercing the black silence.  
  
  
  
  
Where's Elita? Aidia demanded. She should have been back by now  
Koji looked around worriedly. Do you suppose she was attacked by Predicons?  
Aidia shook her head. She would have radioed for help.  
What's wrong? Optimus asked as he walked in.  
Elitas missing. Aidia sighed. It's not like her to be this late...  
Optimus turned toward the nearest screen. T-Ai, find Elita!  
  
Now T-Ai! Optimus barked, taking everyone aback with his sudden burst of outrage.  
Ye- yes Optimus... T-Ai stammered. Searching channels...  
There was a long pause.  
I can't find her! T-Ai suddenly cried. She's... she's gone!  
Her last known position? Optimus demanded.  
I'm looking, I'm looking!  
The few seconds seemed like agonizing hours while she searched.  
She was headed back to base from an emergency call. T-Ai reported. Then she stopped... and talked with Magnus...  
Aidia started guiltily. It couldn't be... He wouldn't have...  
Magnus? You mean she... Optimus Prime stopped. No... he wouldn't have...  
What's going on? X-Brawn asked, he and his brothers coming in. What's all the commotion about?  
Elita's missing. Koji said quietly.  
What was that? Red Alert, Recoil and Chromia rushed in. Elita's WHAT? Chromia turned to Aidia. What's going on?  
  
Optimus! I'm getting an incoming transmission! T-Ais voice interrupted the conversations.  
From who?  
T-Ai paused, her voice becoming barley audible. I think you should see for yourself....  
On screen.  
A lone face appeared on the transmission screen.  
It took a moment for everyone to realize the significance of the image.  
It can't be! Side burn cried.  
Its impossible! Prowl gaped.  
Omega Prime? X-Brawn cried. But how??  
I imagine you're surprised to see me. Omega Primes voice echoed through the com. But yet, it was not quite the combiners voice, but one softer, more high-pitched then the first.  
Optimus stared at the image in silence.  
I imagine you've guessed what's happened Prime. The unwanted image continued. Haven't you.  
Optimus hissed. You didn't...  
Aidia hung her head in shame as all came into focus.  
Yes Prime. Elita and I are now one, but I have total control! Yes Prime, this is not Omega you see before you, but a new force of power! I am Vector Prime!  
  
**-To Be Continued...**  
  
Afternote: Hehehehehe don't you just love them cliffhangers? Oh yeah, this should really mix things up now! Don't miss the conclusion, as soon as I write it. I hope you liked it! Reviews appreciated!  
  
New Stuff: Nothing, but I just want to say that the name Aidia fits the character so much better then Aidia ever did.  



End file.
